World
by xXKrimsonRoseXx
Summary: I'm horrible at summaries. :P so, all I can say is, not everything is what it seems. *wink wink*


It was posted on every newspaper in the Wizarding World. One of the most darkest, powerful, sadistic women had finally broken out of Azkaban. Everyone was advised to stay indoors and most were complying due to the breakout of the woman and the rumors of the Dark Lord rising once again. A picture was posted on the front page of the newspaper to warn people of what the woman looked like. She was small and seemed unthreatening but the sadistic smile that she wore said otherwise. Her piercing icy blue eyes seemed to freeze the blood within anyone who looked into them. She was alluringly beautiful despite the things she was claimed to be able to do. The smile she wore, seemed to show that she knew that she was able to get out. Yes, finally, after five years of being in Azkaban, Elvira Isis LeStrange had been able to break out.

The sound of heels clicking echoed throughout the corridor as a woman strode confidently to Great Hall. She reached a height of 5'4" with delicious curves. Her waist length was the color of a pale twinkling star. She had full, kissable, light red, lips and a cute button nose. Her large almond shaped violet colored eyes stood out against her pale skin. This woman was gorgeous, it didn't take a genius to understand that. Her 3 inch heels clicked against the stone floor and her black cloak billowed out behind her and underneath the cloak she wore a black slacks and a black long sleeved shirt. She strode confidently through the giant doors that opened with a flick of her hand. Dumbledore stood as she entered the Great Hall. "Welcome, my dear. I hope your travel was well?" He asked once she had climbed up the platform and stood in front of beside him once he rounded around the table. The woman nodded and said in an alluring velvety voice, "Yes, I apparated here so the travel was very easy." He nodded and they both faced the students. "As the new year begins, new people come as well. This is the assistant Transfiguration Professor, Professor Elektra Krimson. Please welcome her to Hogwarts warmly." Everyone clapped, the boys harder than anything. Elektra glided over to the empty seat next to Severus Snape. Both Professors nodded frigidly to each other and continued on to eat their dinner. As the students left to go to their common rooms, Dumbledore stood and said, "Severus, Minerva, and Elektra, I would like you three to go to my office so I can speak to you." The three addressed professors nodded and stood and walked off to Dumbledore's office. Elektra danced over to the Phoenix once she entered and cooed over the large bird. Fawkes seemed to love the attention he was getting and nuzzled the hand that she was petting him with. "There must not be an ounce of darkness for a Phoenix to react to you like that." Dumbledore said from the door. Elektra turned around and said, "I have a pure black Phoenix. Speaking of him, Reaper should be getting here very soon." Dumbledore went on and clapped his hands together and said, "Anyways, let's get back to what I called you three here for. Sit, sit, please." Elektra summoned a chair to appear next to the other two, wordlessly and wandlessly. She sat with a straight back and her legs crossed elegantly. Snape and McGonagall stared at her in shock at a young woman being able to do such things. Elektra smiled brightly and just shrugged and faced Dumbledore as the other two sat in the chairs next to her. "I suppose you three have read the paper in the past two weeks." He began the meeting, the three professors nodded and Minerva said, "What are we going to do with this, first Voldemort and now Elvira. If one doesn't kill us the other surely will." Elektra shook her head fiercely and said in her velvety voice, "No, well, the Dark Lord surely will kill but Elvira LeStrange won't. She won't kill random people. Not unless they provoke her. My mother studied her intently before she died and she shared with me some of the information. Elvira will not attack unless provoked. Honestly she's like a tiger. Beautiful and calm but will kill when irritated." Dumbledore looked at her and said, "How did your mother come across this information?" Elektra had a forlorn look on her face and looked down as she said, "My family worked as people who studied the prisoners in Azkaban so the guards wouldn't provoke any of them. One of my mother's patients was terrified of guards, so she could speak to him when they were near. He lost it one day during a session and strangled my mother to death." Dumbledore nodded and went back to thinking as Minerva voiced her question, "What are we going to do?" Elektra voiced her answer, "Honestly, nothing. We do nothing out of the ordinary. The trips to Hogsmead should be more watched but other than that nothing." "Nothing? We can't do nothing! We'll be killed!" Minerva yelled, Elektra and Severus rolled their eyes as Elektra said, "No, they'll expect us to do something." Dumbledore then put in his thoughts, "If anything is going to happen with Tom, then Severus will warn us. There should be no reason as to why Elvira would attack because we will not see her to even provoke her. Severus could you please show Elektra where her rooms are since they are near the Slytherin common rooms?" Severus nodded and stood as did Elektra and they exited the office. Even though Severus walked quickly, Elektra had no problem keeping up with his stride. As they came to a portrait of a handsome blonde knight with a sword, Elektra turned around and faced Severus and said, "Thank you Severus, good-night." The tall, dark man nodded and stalked down the corridors and disappeared around a corner. Elektra sighed and turned back around to face the portrait. The knight looked at her and said, "Do my eyes deceive me? Is a lass as beautiful as you, staying in the room I guard?" Elektra nodded and gave a sweet smile as the knight said gallantly, "Then I will surely guard this room with my life to keep a beauty like you safe. You will never need a password but others will. What will that password be?" Elektra beamed and said, "E.I.L." The knight nodded and swung open. Elektra stepped into her sitting room and sighed in contempt. The room was dark even with the fire in the fireplace. She went into the bedroom on her left and noted happily that there was a king sized bed with silk black sheets. Elektra then skipped into the bathroom and immediately jumped into the shower. Once she was done she put on lacy black boyshorts and a black lacy bra and a mid-thigh length silk black nightgown. With her white hair up in a messy bun she finally laid down in her soft bed and almost immediately fell asleep.

Elektra was awoken the next morning by a tapping on the window in her bedroom. She stood up and stumbled over to the window and opened it. A large, black bird swooped into the room and over onto the large bird stand in the corner. Elektra rubbed her eyes and studied the bird before saying, "Reaper! You finally made it!" Elektra rushed over to her Phoenix and stroked his sleek feathers. The big bird squawked and hopped onto her shoulder and nuzzled her hair. Elektra let out a soft giggled and side hugged the Phoenix. "Let me go get dressed and then we can do to breakfast." She said and the bird hopped off her shoulder and onto the stand. She danced into the bathroom and put on a black silk, button up, ¾ sleeve length shirt with a black pencil skirt and black flats. She waved a hand and her white hair was straight and hanging down to her waist. She put on a little black mascara and then put on her black cloak and she went out of the room with her Phoenix on her shoulder. As Elektra walked through the corridors she received many stares because of the bird that sat on her shoulder. Reaper seemed to glare at everyone except the Slytherin house. Elektra sat down gracefully at the professor's table and began to munch on some fruit. The professor's at the table stared at her and then Minerva asked, "Um, Elektra, could you tell me why there is a Phoenix on your shoulder?" Elektra faced her and answered simply, "Reaper never leaves me alone except for when he travels. I hope you don't mind for an extra bird in your class, Minerva?" Minerva shook her head and smiled at the young woman. Elektra went on eating as the students trickled in and stared at the bird that was glaring at them. Severus sat at Elektra's side and studied the bird on her shoulder. "A black Phoenix, very rare." He drawled, Elektra looked at him through the corner of her eye and nodded while stroking Reaper's feathers. "Yes, I was very fortunate for Reaper to find me." Severus was confused but didn't show his confusion but he did say, "Found you, please by all means explain that to me." Elektra smirked and said, "A person never picks the Phoenix, the Phoenix picks the person. Reaper picked me. But I didn't find him in the pet shop. I was being attacked by three wizards in an ally. They were all powerful and I could've taken them but it was three against one. I managed to get one down and was dueling the other two when one of them decided to send some complex spells that required my complete concentration to break them and avoid them so I was defenseless against the other one. When he was about to send the killing curse, Reaper swooped in and began to attack him as I stunned the other guy and then him. Since then, Reaper's been at my side. My watchful protector." Elektra smiled up at the bird and the bird nuzzled her hair. She then stood and strutted out of the Hall. At the Gryffindor table, Ronald Weasley turned to Harry Potter and said, "Bet you she's another Lockhart." Harry nodded while Hermione rolled her eyes as a sting of jealousy at the Professor's beauty came over her. She shook her head and said, "Come on, we have to get to Defense Against the Dark Arts with Professor Umbridge."

The day passed by quickly and everyone was surprised that Professor Krimson was sharp and knowledgeable during class but relaxed when class was over. Many were happy with her especially the Slytherin since she favored them like Snape did. When the fifth years's class was over, Draco Malfoy stayed behind and waited until everyone was gone and McGonagall was gone too. "Is there a problem Draco?" Elektra questioned softly, looking at him gently. He approached her slowly and asked, "Have I ever met you?" Elektra froze for a moment and then said, "No, Draco you have never met me. But you do know me." He furrowed his eyebrows and was increasingly confused. Elektra chuckled softly but walked to in front of him and placed a hand on his cheek easily since he was her height in her high heels. She smiled and said quietly, "Draco, if you ever need to talk and can't tell it to your friends, you can talk to me. I'm in my rooms after supper. You can come there anytime after supper. Now go, before you miss your meal." She shoved him gently towards the door and he let her. "I won't be at supper tonight. Goodnight Draco." She said as the stood outside of the closed classroom. She turned around and began walking down the corridor towards her rooms when she heard him say quietly, "Goodnight Professor Krimson." She smiled secretly to herself and walked to her room. She relaxed into her comfortable chair


End file.
